Red Thread
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: REUPLOADED. Severus Snape has returned from a trip to China; he has brought something back to give to his Headmaster. ONESHOT.


Red Thread

_I know I dedicate lots of stories to Kati. But this one is especially important. I have written it with many of the sentiments that our friendship has—especially how I feel when I have not spoken for her for a little while._

_The legend of the Red Thread is perfect for us. I am so glad it exists, dear friend!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter in his chair—today was the twelfth, which meant Severus was due home.

His younger friend had recently been awarded a qualification that very few managed—a Potions Master. He remembered the amount of work and stress that he had put himself under to gain the certification. He had seen a very different young man.

But that meant that Severus was expected to contribute to the Potion Masters' Guild—and to prove that he was worthy of such an accolade. Severus had taken this to heart, and hade decided to find a better solution to being a werewolf than the risky and unpleasant Wolfsbane. He had left Hogwarts on the first day of the summer holidays, and had ventured to China in the hope of following a legend that he had researched. He had been gone for six weeks—and Albus had missed him. Normally, it was just the Headmaster and Severus at Hogwarts during the holiday—with a few ghosts to keep them company. Minerva went home to Scotland, and the other staff members relaxed on holiday or with their families. So, Albus had found himself feeling lonely. He was looking forward to speaking to Severus once more.

He hoped the boy—man, he corrected himself, for Severus was 28 now—had enjoyed himself whilst away. Severus loved research and experimenting, and it would do him good to escape the confines of his dungeon.

He sighed, resting his chin upon steepled fingers. How he hoped he was taking care of himself. The boy was fading away before his eyes—as the shadow of evil became stronger. He hoped that a well earned break would help.

He stood and watched out of his window. Would he be travelling by carriage, perhaps? Or would he Apparate to the Forbidden Forest and walk from there? He wondered if he was due in the morning or evening. He had to smile at himself for being so anxious—but books and their intriguing company were not the same as Severus. Their conversations were long and detailed and time consuming—such an intelligent young man!

There was a knock at his door. He turned, "Come in, Severus." He tried not to sound too excited to see the younger wizard, but he knew his eyes betrayed him as he stepped forward to greet Severus.

His friend looked different—not obviously—but his shoulders were relaxed and there was a light to his eyes that Albus noticed and appreciated. "Hello, dear child." He wanted to hug him close, happy to see him back—and alive—but Severus had never been one for physical contact, and thus he restrained himself.

"Good morning, Headmaster—although, it feels like the evening to me." Severus answered. He was still stood in the doorway, dressed in a thick travelling cloak.

"Oh my, sit down." Albus gestured toward the office, "I am sure that you have many stories to tell me. How was your trip? Did you find what you wanted?"

Severus, sitting himself on his favourite chair, nodded, "I have found the Xe Ciang, yes—after torturing and murdering a few villagers."

Halfway through sitting down, Albus stopped and looked at him over the top of gold spectacles. "What?"

Severus smiled, a bright and genuine expression, "I was joking, Headmaster." He leaned back on the sofa, "I found the plant on the hill of a forgotten temple." He paused, just for a moment, becoming reflective. "I stood on the roof of the temple and looked out. To my left, forests, and to my right, the city. Behind me, there was brown sand, gold in the sunlight. And there—far enough away but close enough to almost touch...the water. I was where the four elements meet—I've never felt so at peace." His tone was soft. "Everything was so large, Headmaster. One could forget all his troubles, one could even forget his own existence—for he was dwarfed against the magnitude of nature."

Albus had been hypnotised by Severus' quiet words for a long moment. "Did it open your eyes, dear child?"

Severus looked at him. "Indeed." He replied. He smiled slightly, "I have had a good time, Headmaster. I am very relaxed—it has been refreshing to get away." He shifted position slightly, "I wished you'd accompanied me. There would have been things that you would have found unbelievable, Headmaster." He played with his fingers for a moment, "I missed you."

Albus leaned forward in his chair, just slightly, "I missed you too, Severus. The halls were empty without your company, dear boy."

Severus rested his head in one hand, "I met this woman out there. She read my fortunes for me."

Albus raised a sceptical eyebrow, "You, Severus?" He laughed, "Fortune telling?"

Severus ruffled, looking defensive, "She intrigued me." He answered, "Do not tease me, Headmaster."

Albus nodded soberly, "Of course not, dear boy. What did she say?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "To be careful. That my most familiar enemy was returning. That the darkness was all that was left for me—" He broke off as Albus interrupted, "Cheerful then. I don't agree with fortune tellers, Severus, as you well know. They like to tell the same rubbish to everyone."

Severus nodded, vaguely. "She told me I was lucky too."

Albus raised both eyebrows at this, "Lucky?"

Severus met his gaze, "She said I had someone that would look after me, whatever happened. She said I had someone that I could care for, finally, in a way that I hadn't before. She seemed to know so much about my inner thoughts, Headmaster. It was...peculiar."

Albus smiled slightly, "Well, you do have someone to look out for you now, Severus. I will do that. You have my word and my promise."

Severus stood, "I bought something for you." He said finally, pulling a small black box from his robes. He handed it to the Headmaster, who accepted it graciously, "Why thank you, my dear. May I open it?"

"Generally the idea." Severus drawled, sarcastically.

The Headmaster lifted the lid from the box. Inside, was a piece of thick red thread, intertwined with gold specks. He glanced up at Severus, "You will have to explain."

"The man on the market seller said it was a legend in their country." Severus started, "He said that there are people, in life, to whom you are connected to—by an invisible red thread. He said that no matter where you are, whatever happens to you, and what choices you make, you will always end up with the other person, because the red thread will lead you back to them." He paused, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I know that things are changing. I can feel it. The darkness is coming back. I don't know what will happen to me, what choices I will be forced to make, and whether I can continue on this path." He held up his hand, "Please, do not interrupt me, for I have thought a long time about these words. But I know that, wherever I end up, I need to be within reaching distance of you. I need someone to keep me where I belong—which is in the light. I need someone to be there, when I am about to fall. I need someone to catch me." He looked down at his hands, "People come and go throughout life, Headmaster—that is a fact of living. I have never had anyone that I have truly cared for—not really—except my family. Life is short, and friendships can be even shorter. Some people you meet will be happy to see go. Some people you lose you will regret, just for a moment, but you can live without them. But then there are others who influence you so much that you find your life would be incomplete without them. The thought of not being near to you, and your advice, and your wisdom, fills me with a dread which is worse than the thought of a dark future." He folded his arms, "I believe that we are connected by a red thread, Headmaster. It was that, which led me to you five years ago. I hope it also means that I shall always have you to go to when I need you." He finished quietly, his voice touched with sentiment and emotion.

Albus was silent for a long moment. He realised that this thread was much more than just a thread—and he knew how hard it was for Severus to show any form of emotion. He looked at the younger man with a smile, "I will always be here. No matter what you do, where you go, or what is due to happen in the future. I will be here for you." He left it at that.

There was another long silence.

"Well." Albus said finally, "That was certainly intense. Now. Have you eaten since travelling?"

Severus smiled, "No."

"Then that is what we will be doing now." Albus stood, putting the box down gently on the desk. "I am sure the House Elves can set us something up in the kitchen." He gestured to the door.

As he opened it for Severus, he paused. He reached out and gently touched Severus' face, "I hope there is something keeping us connected, Severus—because I could not bear to lose you." He said softly, with a warm smile. "Go on. Eat. I shall join you shortly."

He watched the younger man walk down the stairs, and crossed back to his desk. He picked up the red thread, and took it into his bedroom—where he placed it upon his bedside table.

He knew that the future was uncertain—even he could not suggest what would happen. But he knew something—he would not let Severus go.

Not this time.

* * *

_I'm not Severus or Albus in this story. I'm a mixture of both. But the emotions are real—I have gone from not having a true best friend to someone who knows my thought processes, and is similar to me in almost every way—it's like having...a skewed mirror image. All my love, SS19 x x x _


End file.
